


Nighttime Guardian

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Grey Wind is the goodest boy, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Greywind was a Good Boy with many important jobs, his most important one though was protecting his humans against nightmares.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Nighttime Guardian

Grey Wind was a good boy. He knew this because he was always being told that by Robb and Theon. And normally it was accompanied by ear or butt scritches so he listened very carefully then.

Grey Wind would never tell Robb but he thought Theon gave the best scritches. He thought Robb might know though. Robb often praised Theon’s hands, sometimes Grey Wind could even hear it through the locked door! 

It was a little bit strange though, that Theon gave such good scritches when he didn’t even have all his fingers to  give scritches with. 

Grey Wind had a very important job though, not only did he have to protect Robb and Theon and Sansa but he was on Nightmare Patrol.

(His main job during the day wasprotecting Sansa by scaring off the creepy man with the pointy beard who liked to follow her. It was a job he quite happily shared with Ghost and Jon and Theon and Robb.)

It was his nighttime job that was the Most Important though. He was the only one who had that job and it was one he took Very Seriously.

When the door was unlocked to let him in Grey Wind took up his position on the rug by the fire. Sometimes he would sleep on the bed with Robb and Theon, but those days usually had him getting off the bed in huff after being kicked for the sixth time.

The rug was good though, it was thick and soft and because it was near the fire it meant he was always warm.

His ears remained pricked, even while he dreamed of running through forests and tearing out the throats of those who had tried to hurt his family. They remained pricked so that he could listen for the tell tale whimpers and whines of a nightmare.

All of Grey Wind’s people had nightmares but Robb and Theon had the worst ones.

Robb had died. Grey Wind had died as well, but they had been brought back by a man who smelt of fire and ale. Robb had nightmares about his death, ones where he stayed dead and could not save his siblings and Theon.

Grey Wind knew this because he had shared Robb’s nightmares before, just as Robb had shared his dreams as well. 

He didn’t like Robb’s nightmares. They made him sad.

When Robb had a nightmare Grey Wind had to wake him up. He did not scream or shake, only whimpered and cried. Grey Wind would wake him by licking his face and whining softly, his head close enough that Robb could bury his hands in his fur and use that to calm himself down.

Robb was the easier one to look after. And most of the time he didn’t even alert Theon that he had needed to be woken up.

(Grey Wind Did Not Approve but his disapproval was ignored and his silence bought with a link of sausages.)

Theon though, Theon’s nightmares were much worse. He screamed and thrashed and cried, trapped inside the horrible memories his mind made him watch. It took Grey Wind and Robb both to wake him up. 

Grey Wind would gently nudge his face with his snout, while Robb would shake him awake. And then, together they would hold him firm when he bolted upright, a scream falling from his lips.

When Theon was like that Grey Wind wished he could tear out the intestines of the man who had held him once again. That he could leave him writhing and dying slowly in the mud once again.

When Theon had stopped screaming it was the best bit, because that meant cuddles for them all. Grey Wind would jump on the bed and cuddle into Theon, who Robb would lay against his chest. 

Robb and Grey Wind were both very strong believers in the healing power of cuddles.

Eventually they would all fall back to sleep, all cuddled up together. It was a nice sleep then, one with no nightmares. 

Grey Wind liked the nights with no nightmares best. Even if they were the ones without cuddles; even if they sometimes meant he was thrown out of the room early, because those were the nights which meant Robb and Theon woke up happy. 

And Grey Wind would do anything to keep his person happy.


End file.
